


Summer

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Double Drabble, F/M, Nudity, Ocean Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony makes love to you at the beach.





	Summer

He owns the beach, naturally, so you have it all to yourselves. You spend the whole afternoon naked, splashing in the waves and laying in the sun, eating gourmet sandwiches and drinking spiked lemonade.

At sunset he takes you to the very edge of the water. He pulls you down onto the wet sand. You laugh together and make imprints in the earth with your bodies. He climbs on top of you, gazing down at you with his enchanting eyes and moving aside a lock of your wet hair before dipping his head to unite your mouths.

His hands are everywhere, his skin salty, his lips silky. You can smell his particular, irresistible scent even amidst the ocean breeze. You feel the cool waves wash over you, contrasting with the hot sensation that floods your being as he slides slowly into you.

“Tony,” you moan, as loudly as you please. 

He calls your name in response, even louder than you have spoken his, and begins to move inside you. You listen to the melody created by your soft moans and his zealous grunts against the gentle whoosh of the ocean. You make love until the sky above you grows dark.


End file.
